Scaling of device dimensions has been a primary factor driving improvements in integrated circuit performance and reduction in integrated circuit cost. Due to limitations associated with gate-oxide thicknesses and source/drain (S/D) junction depths, scaling of existing bulk semiconductor devices below the 0.1 μm process generation may be difficult, if not impossible. New device structures and new materials, thus, are likely to be needed to improve semiconductor performance.
Double-gate metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) represent devices that are candidates for succeeding existing planar MOSFETs. In double-gate MOSFETs, the use of two gates to control the channel significantly suppresses short-channel effects. A FinFET is a double-gate structure that includes a channel formed in a vertical fin. Although a double-gate structure, the FinFET is similar to existing planar MOSFETs in layout and fabrication techniques. The FinFET also provides a range of channel lengths, CMOS compatibility, and large packing density compared to other double-gate structures.